Fourth-generation (4G) mobile broadband based on the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio access technology is rapidly developing. Recent evolutions of the 3GPP standards introduce a new carrier type with minimized control channel overhead and reference signals. The new carrier type, however, is not backwards compatible with legacy carrier types and therefore does not support certain transmission modes. This incompatibility may cause spectral inefficiency, inter-cell interference, and increased power consumption for mobile devices.